


Give me a reason to stay (because I want to)

by Pure_Imagination96



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, rate teen and up because of some bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Imagination96/pseuds/Pure_Imagination96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>robert is planning on leaving emmerdale because aaron wants him out of his life and there's no point in staying without him in his anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a reason to stay (because I want to)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first Robron fic AND my first FINISHED work! Only happening because is a one chapter thing <3  
> Anyway, English is not my first language and this is unbeta so apologies for every mistake that I may have made and if you want to point it out, you're very welcome to do it!  
> Title from the song Give Me a Reason by Marc Anthony (personally, I don't like the song but the lyrics are perfect! They scream Robert Sugden)  
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Emmerdale or the characters (if I did, they wouldn't have broken up, I assure you that, ugh I'm still angry about this *sigh*)
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Robert finded himself sitting on the barstool in the pub drinking what would be his last pint at the Woolpack. He felt a little nostalgic and a part of him wondered if this was really a good decision, but when Aaron passed across him barely acknowledging him that doubt disappeared from his mind. Robert finished his pint and stood up, he had a suitcase to finish after all.

Aaron was confused. When he entered the pub from the backdoor, he saw Robert in the bar alone and his heart ached. He wanted to be there with him, he wanted to sit besides him, share a pint, or whatever, he just wanted to be there with him. But he couldn't. Robert lied to him, again, he wanted to manipulate him, again. Aaron was stucked in a crossroad between his mind and his heart, AGAIN. Dammit, why were feeling so complicated! Anyway, in the end he passed to the other side of the counter without acknowledge him. He couldn't, it was to painful. He didn't even look at him, because, even if Robert hurted him, he couldn't bare the thought of causing him pain (and that's what he was doing right now, ugh damn feelings). When he looked up, Robert was standing, Aaron could see his eyes full of hurt while he left the pub and everything hurted more. What could he do!? He couldn't see him like that, but he couldn't forgive him either! DAMN FEELINGS.

-I hope you're happy now.

Aaron raised his head and saw Victoria's fuming stare.

-what?- Aaron asked confused. _What did he do now?_

-He's leaving. For good. So congratulations Aaron, you made it, my brother is going to be far away from home and his family again. I hope you're really happy now.

-wait, vic, I don't understand, where is he going? Why is he leaving!?- Aaron started to shake. Robert was leaving? That's not possible, it couldn't happen. Please, this couldn't be real.

-why don't you go and ask him- Victoria sighed – there's still time, he hadn't gone yet.

Aaron wasted no time and ran out of the pub to Vic and Adam's house. When he arrived he saw Robert coming out of the place and walking to his car with a big suitcase.

_No._

-ROBERT!

Robert turned around confused to see Aaron runing to him, he put his suitcase on the floor and waited for him. Because that's what he always did, wasn't it? Wait for him.

-what do you mean you're leaving? For good?- Aaron asked out of breath, he hadn't run so fast in his life. Robert shruged and looked away fighting the tears that wanted to come out.

-There's nothing left for me here.

-That's not exactly true, is it?- Aaron asked with a sad smile remembering that moment weeks ago when their roles were reverse. Oh, how much has changed since then, Aaron thought. It seemed that Robert remembered it too if his snort was any sign of it.

-I can't keep doing this Aaron- Robert sighed defeated, the pain never leaving his eyes.

-what do you mean?

-you know, this, fighting all the time to the point of breaking up, thinking every word I say, every step I make because of the fear of losing you. I'm trying, I really am.

-I know, but it's not easy for me either! You know how difficult it is for me to trust and with all the things that happened last year-

-that was months ago Aaron!- Robert interrupted -why don't you stop thinking about last year and start thinking about this year!?

Aaron looked down and sighed -It's not that easy.

Robert snorted again and got down to take his suitcase.

-You still doubt if it's worth the try. I love you Aaron, more than I ever loved anyone, but i can't keep walking on a floor full of broken glass- Robert said while opening the car trunk and puting the suitcase inside. He, then, turned around and go to the driver side and opened the door, but he didn't go inside. After all, leaving the love of his life wasn't an easy task to do. He looked at Aaron and saw that he was standing there crying with his shoulders down. It only made everything more painful. He was about to get inside when he heard Aaron sobbing.

-Please, don't do this- Aaron begged with a broken voice – don't leave me alone.

-Give me a reason Aaron, give me a single reason for why I should stay.

Aaron stayed in silence for a few seconds that felt like hours. He stayed there just looking at Robert eyes.

-I love you too.

Robert freezed, he couldn't move, he couldn't blink. Did Aaron actually said what he thought he said? There he was, Aaron Dingle standing with tears still running through his face after pronouncing those four words that Robert longed to hear for months. He couldn't hold on anymore, in one second he was in front of Aaron grabbing his jaw with both of his hands and kissing him with all the force and passion that one man could provide, happy to feel Aaron returning it in the same way.

They stayed like that for a while, Robert caressing Aaron cheeks with his thumbs and Aaron grabing Robert's back, pulling him so close that there was no space between them. Finally, they slowly broke apart pulling their foreheads together and smiled.

-Robert?

-mhm?

-Do you wanna be my boyfriend again?- Aaron smirked and Robert snorted again.

-Of course, you stupid little grease monkey.

Robert took Aaron's hand and entwined their fingers. They grined at each other and walked back to the Woolpack with the plans of having a pint and going straight after to Aaron's bed where they would not leave until noon of the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I reaaally hope you like it! If you did, please don't hesitate on leaving kudos or a comment. I would really appreciate that!  
> I have a blog only for Robron in tumblr: http://robroniseverything.tumblr.com , come and say hi! :)


End file.
